


I Tawt I Taw A Puddy Cat

by Lyna_Laufeyson



Series: Saviour's Verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canaries, Crack Fic, Humor, Or At Least I Tried, Saviour's Song, delete scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:57:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyna_Laufeyson/pseuds/Lyna_Laufeyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A deleted scene from Chapter 16 of Saviour's Song focusing on Hunter and Wes' argument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Tawt I Taw A Puddy Cat

**Author's Note:**

> As you have probably guessed you kind of need to read Saviour's Song to get this or you'll be really confused. But go for it.
> 
> Tell me what you think
> 
> Lyna x

"I know our usual tradition to present the new Warbler with a Dalton Canary however someone's cat" Wes paused to glare at Hunter who cradled Mr Puss to his chest and scowled "Got into the aviary and murdered most of the defenceless birds."

"They had wings they could have flown away but no they stayed to get eaten. The weak die Wesley it's not Mr Puss' fault" Hunter snapped at the lead councillor

"Anyway" Wes drowned out Hunter's protest "unfortunately the remaining birds are being kept to hopefully breed and preserve the bloodline so we can't give you a canary right now Kurt."

"It's okay," Kurt replied

"See, no harm done. Except to the idiotic birds who forgot how to use their wings" Hunter rolled his eyes.

"They were in a cage. It's not like they expected to be attacked by a murderous cat."

"Darwin's theory of evolution; Survival of the fittest. If they could escape the claws of the fluff ball that is Mr Puss then they didn't deserve to live"

"So if I just released a lion into your dorm room and it killed you, you'd be okay with it because you didn't deserve to live?" Wes asked

"In theory, yes" Hunter snapped "But I have noticed one big flaw in your plan Wesley, where the hell are you going to get a lion from"

"It was hypothetical you moron, I was just pointing out that its unfair to blame the birds when it was your stupid cat had killed them"

"You leave Mr Puss alone, he's just following his instinct" Hunter snarled

"What I want to know is how he got into the aviary in the first place?" Wes asked

"He evolved to have opposable thumbs and opened the latch to the cage. It was like a more elaborate Looney Tunes Sketch. It got real fucked up when the Canaries all started tweeting "I tawt I taw a Puddy Tat"" Hunter retorted, Trent laughed earning himself a glare from Wes and Hunter

"Very funny Hunter, you should really do stand up because you're fucking hilarious"

"Oh my, did Dear Wesley use a curse word? How improper" Hunter mocked

"Oh my God you are so infuriating. I wish I could kick you out and sent you back to that Military school you came from so you can be out of all of our hair"

"Puh-lease everyone here loves me. We're gonna win at Sectionals because of my ideas to improve choreography so don't act like you hate me over a couple of dead birds"

"Come on you two, we all know that you both admire each other's leadership so just kiss and make up" David sighed

"Yeah we need to rehearse" Thad pointed out

"Fine, Hunter, I forgive you" Wes sighed

"And I forgive you Wesley for being an asshole and insulting my beautiful little kitten. Do yo know how long it took me to get the blood out of his fur? Believe me he didn't enjoy that experiance, did you boy?" Hunter replied, looking down and stroking his cat.

"That's as good as you're gonna get off of him" David whispered as Wes looked as though he was going to snap at the boy again,

"Fine" he muttered ""Now, having a new member changes our team dynamic and I think it gives us an opportunity to perform new and better numbers"

...

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I don't really know what happened either but I'm gonna stick with it and prepare myself for the shitstorm that's gonna come.
> 
> I am sorry.
> 
> Anyway, tell me what you think
> 
> Lyna x


End file.
